Water chillers are refrigeration systems used to cool fluids in both commercial and industrial facilities. Chilled water has a variety of applications from space cooling to process uses. The components of water chillers can include an evaporator, condenser, compressor, and an expansion valve. A cooling cycle begins in the evaporator where a liquid refrigerant flows over the evaporator and evaporates, absorbing heat from the chilled water circulating through the chiller. The refrigerant is drawn out of the evaporator by the compressor. The compressor then “pumps” the refrigerant to the condenser raising its pressure and temperature. The refrigerant condenses on or in the condenser, giving up the refrigerant heat to the cooling water. The high pressure liquid refrigerant from the condenser then passes through the expansion device that reduces the refrigerant pressure and temperature as it enters the evaporator. The refrigerant again flows over the chilled water coils absorbing more heat and completing the cycle.